


affection

by gift



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift/pseuds/gift
Summary: A drabble based on the prompt "Early Morning Kiss."
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 50





	affection

With heavy lids and light sensitive eyes, Lisa, barely awake, catches hazy sight of her girlfriend’s delicate sleeping face. A rare occurrence of Jennie facing Lisa--usually so tucked into herself, her back to Lisa, as if she’s trying to hide what she deems an unacceptable view of her sleeping. (“I look dumb!” “Babe, I don’t care what you look like?” Which didn’t seem like the appropriate answer.) 

Jennie, with her fist tucked under her cheek, squishing it, and pouting her lips. Eyebrows furrowed. Long brown hair strown every which way. Lisa smiles, a bit mischievously, teeth almost showing.

Jennie does look dumb when she’s sleeping. But she’s very, very cute. 

Tired and slow, Lisa moves into her girlfriend’s face, dipping low to graze her lips against her sleeping lover’s. Jennie’s head moves--more like a twitch--and an annoyed noise comes from her mouth.

Lisa snickers into Jennie’s skin.

With eyes still closed, Jennie pushes Lisa away and tries to turn. “Your breath stinks.”

Lisa laughs again. “So does yours.”

Jennie’s eyebrows furrow more, and she cracks one of her eyes open. “Shut up.” Her bottom lip pouts up, trying to hide the budding smile on her lips.

Lisa opens her mouth and heaves out a hot, heavy breath into Jennie’s face.

“Ugh,” Jennie exclaims, squeezing her eyes shut, “you’re so gross.”

“That’s mean. I don’t think you’re gross.” Lisa pouts.

Jennie gives Lisa a poisonous side-long glance. But there’s a petite smile beginning forming in her mouth. And before Lisa can assess the situation, Jennie has already thrown a leg over Lisa’s hip. She places her hand on Lisa’s face, sweaty and warm, and kisses her chastely on the mouth.

Abandoning the teasing, Lisa moves forward, lips brushing against Jennie’s. She’s still tired, movements sluggish, eyelids weighed down, and the feeling seems mirrored in Jennie. 

It’s a slow kiss at first. Lips on cheeks and chins and eyelids. And then Jennie’s playful nature makes its presence known with a shy peek of her open mouth against Lisa’s.


End file.
